Eli Selig
Doctor Eli Selig was the head of Project Zeta and the main architect who built Infiltration Unit Zeta. History Selig co-founded the Sorben Institute with Donald Tannor in the 2030s. Selig was part of a top secret government project to create a synthoid named Zeta, who used holograms to disguise himself as other people, so that he could replace them for missions. However, Selig never had the heart for creating a weapon, so he secretly created a module in Zeta without the NSA's knowledge that acted as a conscience, hoping that Zeta would evolve as a person. It was a long while before the module activated, as Zeta realized the person he would be replacing was innocent and disregarded orders. Unfortunately, the NSA believed that he was reprogrammed by Brother's Day for an unknown purpose and strove to bring him in. Zeta eventually learned of Selig's name and hoped that he would be the one to prove his innocence. But finding him was a challenge, as Selig was moved to an even more top secret program, involving more advanced synthoids that were clothed in regenerating 'skin'. Luckily, Selig happened to come out for public appearances here and there (a thing the government was reluctant to allow), but Zeta always ended up missing the chance to meet him. His work was so secret that not only was Agent Bennett not authorised to know about it he and his team weren't allowed contact with him even when the NSA believed Zeta was trying to kill the man. His old Project Zeta colleague Thomas Boyle considered Selig an "old kook who doesn't know what time it is". Zeta was successfully able to meet Selig by posing as Dr. Wilhelm at Cryobin, hoping to speak with him privately. Unfortunately, things got complicated when the real Dr. Wilhelm arrived and the guards open fire on Zeta. They accidentally hit the cryo tube Selig was in, freezing him and causing a lockdown. Because the computer that monitors the tube was damaged, Zeta had to personally monitor Selig's condition, hoping to keep him alive until help arrived, so that when the doctor was revived, he could prove his innocence. But things got worse when the tank got damaged, leaking out cold air. Zeta had to go inside and save Selig with his internal heating unit. But before he could tell Selig his name, the NSA surrounded the building, forcing him to flee. As Selig was wheeled out, Agent Bennet demanded to speak with him, figuring that Brother's Day wanted to get to Selig but his superiors overruled him and took Selig into deeper protection. He wouldn't make any further appearances in public. Selig later came out of a hiding again at a marine research lab, requesting DNA sequences on how some aquatic life could regrow lost body parts. Bennett tracked him there, curious about what it was that he wasn't authorised to know about. It wasn't until Zeta located the Gnosis, a mobile sea fortress, was where he found Selig. Unfortunately, this was after Brother's Day had also found it (infiltrating an NSA base holographically disguised as Selig himself): aware of the doctor's work, they intended to wipe it out for fear that machines would take over the world. Selig didn't recognize Zeta and revealed to him and his companion Ro about the purpose of the module, which was overheard by Agent Bennet. Just then, Brother's Day sabotaged the facility, forcing everyone to evacuate. Selig got into a life pod with his assistant but it was shot down by Titus Sweete, crashing into the ocean. Selig was believed killed. Appearances and references * "His Maker's Name" * "Change of Heart" * "The Next Gen" * "Shadows" * "Absolute Zero" * "Wired, Part I" * "Wired, Part II" * "Hunt in the Hub" * "Quality Time" * "The Hologram Man" * "Countdown" References Category:A to Z Category:Scientists Category:Future individuals